810 Singers, Planners, and Crashers
by AudiRox
Summary: Season 8: Episode 8.10 follows a few weeks after 8.09. If you haven’t done so, please read episodes 1 through 9 prior to reading 8.10.
1. Teaser

**8.10 Singers, Planners, and Crashers**

**Previously on the Gilmore girls...**

KEN: (Regarding Nate) You know, he's not so bad…

RORY: (Not convinced) Tell me one good thing about him…

KEN: You know that shelter around the corner from here?

RORY: Oh yeah, I've passed it a few times. What about it?

KEN: The dude runs the place, Rory.

Camera on a newly enlightened Rory.

CUT

RORY: (To Nate) I think it's great what you're doing.

NATE: (With a subtle smirk) Ken tells you about my work outside of the Courant, and I suddenly get your approval? The thing is Gilmore, I wasn't looking for your approval.

RORY: No... I didn't mean...

NATE: I have nothing against you... The moment you realize that, the better it is for the both of us. (Pause. Voice softens) Okay?

CUT to Rory looking at Nate's photograph online.

CUT

LUKE: (To Lorelai) Marry me.

LORELAI: (Leans back in shock) Luke?

LUKE: (Makes it sound more official) Lorelai, will you marry me?

LORELAI: (Still in shock) What?

CUT

LUKE'S VOICE OVER: The house is completed.

Camera on Lorelai and Luke as they look at the house.

LORELAI: (With a sweet smile, she looks up at Luke) We're almost there.

LUKE: (Still facing the house, he smiles as well) We are.

**TEASER**

Takes places a couple of weeks after Richard shadowed Luke at the diner.

INT. LUKE'S DINER - THURSDAY MORNING - MID-MORNING LULL

Luke and Lorelai are at the counter relaxing during the mid-morning lull. A couple of known townies are scattered. Gypsy and Joe are at the table by the window closest to the cash register. Kirk is at the other end reading a newspaper. In front of Lorelai lies a mug and an opened planner. Luke is directly in front of her, by the register, going through what looks like the receipts of that morning. We enter the scene in the middle of their conversation...

LORELAI: (As she points at the planner with a pen) So, we have a busy day today. I have to go for a fitting...

LUKE: (Cuts in) Another fitting? Weren't you there just two weeks ago?

LORELAI: Yes, but in case you haven't noticed... (Gestures to her torso, then tummy) my body's changing, the side-effect of having a child. Mom suggested that I had gained a few pounds so she moved the fitting date to two days before the wedding. Can you believe that? She says I'm starting to look pregnant.

LUKE: (Stops and looks at her) You don't look pregnant.

LORELAI: (Nods) Thank you.

LUKE: You're barely three months...

LORELAI: (Flips to the next page) Yes, but you know Emily Gilmore... anything to keep me on my toes.

LUKE: (Sighs) Right. (Gestures at the planner as he goes about his receipts) What's next on the agenda?

LORELAI: Coffee.

LUKE: What?

LORELAI: (Holds up her mug) More coffee?

LUKE: You've had enough.

LORELAI: (Whines) But... it was decaf.

LUKE: So?

LORELAI: (Pouts) Half and half? Half of regular and half of decaf?

LUKE: No.

KIRK: (Speaks up from his table - Lorelai looks over) You know, coffee is really bad for you. Especially for a woman going into her second trimester.

GYPSY: (Hearing him, decides to respond) Shut up, Kirk.

LORELAI: (With a horrid look softly complains to Luke) It's really disturbing that he knows that about me. (Sighs, then pouts again) I've been a good girl. Been drinking nothing but decaf for the past few weeks. Even at the inn... Ask Sookie, I don't drink regular... really.

LUKE: (Looks up from his work) That's because I made her hide all the regular coffee.

LORELAI: (Frowns) I know, how _did_ you manage that?

LUKE: We're going into winter, the inn doesn't have as many guests... if they want regular coffee, your staff has to go through Sookie.

LORELAI: (Still frowning) I should be angry at you right now.

LUKE: (Smirks) But you're not. (Lorelai does a girly grunt)

LORELAI: So... no coffee?

LUKE: (Shoots her a stare and grabs her mug - then pours a bit of coffee and places the mug back on the counter) Half a mug of decaf.

LORELAI: (Sighs, then smiles) Gracias.

LUKE: (Nods at the planner) Continue...

LORELAI: (After she takes a sip) Okay, so after mom and I get back from the fitting, (gestures at both herself and Luke) we will go pick up April from the airport...

LUKE: (Nods) Right. Then?

LORELAI: Then we let her get settled at the house, shower her, dress her, feed her, and then sit her down and coach her on how to successfully dodge each question my mom's going to throw her way at dinner. Then we have TND. (Flips to another page) Tomorrow morning, you pick up Jess...

LUKE: (Confused, looks up and cuts in) "TN..." what?

LORELAI: (As if he should be ashamed) "TND" as in _Thursday Night Dinner_. You know, the one my mother insisted on since tomorrow would be too close to the wedding?

LUKE: Oh, right.

LORELAI: (Takes a big gulp of her coffee, then closes her book) Anyway... (sighs) I should get going, Mrs. Gilmore awaits. (Luke smiles sympathetically. Lorelai leans over the counter, and acts cutesy) Come here, you.

Luke leans in as well. What was to be one quick peck on the lips, turns out to be several... each lasting longer than the first. Lorelai continues between the kisses...

LORELAI: So...

LUKE: So...

LORELAI: (Pauses and looks at Luke's face) Are you excited about this Saturday?

LUKE: (Smiles) You bet.

Lorelai sighs and stars to kiss him again.

GYPSY: (From the table closest to them) Shouldn't you two get a room or something?

JOE: Yeah.

Luke clears his throat when he remembers the three customers in his diner - but Lorelai grabs his shirt and doesn't let him move.

LORELAI: Ignore them.

They go in for another kiss... but Kirk interrupts.

KIRK: It's always best to save it for the wedding night.

Luke and Lorelai stop midway and just look at each other.

LORELAI: Okay, so there goes my mood.

LUKE: (Stands up straight) Yup.

LORELAI: (Sighs and grabs her purse and planner) See you at noon?

Luke nods, then Lorelai walks out. Camera then pans to Luke as he frowns at Kirk.

OPENING CREDITS

**ANNOUNCER: Stay tuned for tonight's special episode of the Gilmore girls after these messages.**

----------------------------------------------------------------  
Imagine AS-P herself convincing the now insanely famous Milo to guest star.

It is absolutely important that you review. Seriously. This season depends on it.

**ETA:** I forgot to add this before.

A Promo image of** The BIG Gilmore WEDDING** (Another teaser) can be found on my profile. Check it out.


	2. Segment Two

**SEGMENT TWO **

INT. NEWLY REMODELED CRAPSHACK – THURSDAY AFTERNOON 

Scene fades into the second floor hallway as Luke carries a medium-sized luggage and a backpack. Behind him, we see Lorelai and April. It seems Lorelai has been giving April the grand tour of the newly remodeled house (even though April is not new to the house).

LORELAI: (With her tour guide voice) And then to your right you will see one of the two new additional bedrooms, soon to become a nursery – wall color is yet to be determined. (Luke rolls his eyes as he makes his way to the other additional bedroom. He places the luggage inside the room and walks out to Lorelai and April).

APRIL: (Takes a look at the empty room with just a few things lying around) Oh, this is so cool!

LUKE: (To Lorelai) You do realize she has been to this house before, right?

LORELAI: (Shakes her head) Not after the remodel. It's completely different.

APRIL: (Looks at her dad and nods) Completely.

LORELAI: (Grins and covers the interior of the other bedroom by throwing herself in front of April) Now, are you ready to see your very own _la chambre_?

APRIL: (Gets excited) Oui, madame! (Luke rolls his eyes again, and then smiles at April as Lorelai moves to a side).

LORELAI: (Searches April's face for her reaction) So? What do you think?

APRIL: (Gasps) Oh my god! This is awesome! (Looks up at Lorelai) You did all this?

LORELAI: (Smiles) Well, your dad helped.

LUKE: It was all her.

APRIL: (Suddenly gives Lorelai a huge hug) Thank you so much! (Then gives her dad a hug too) This is so nice of you. (Then she steps into her new bedroom and looks around at the pink/light pink/brown striped wall) It's so cool.

LORELAI: I'm glad you like it. (Gestures at the walls) I didn't put much up because I wanted you to choose what _you_ want on your walls. (Luke smiles and stands beside Lorelai)

APRIL: Really?

LORELAI: Of course! You can decorate your room however you like…

APRIL: (Clasps her hands) Ooh, can I hang up posters of the Manhattanhenge? (Luke and Lorelai look at each other subtly having no clue what she just said).

LUKE: Ugh…

LORELAI: (Nods) Of course… sure.

APRIL: (Sighs and looks around again) Neil DeGrasse Tyson would be so proud!

LORELAI: (Chuckles, then turns slightly to walk out) Okay, so we're going to let you settle down a bit.

LUKE: (Follows Lorelai, and grabs the door on his way out) Yeah, we'll be downstairs if you need anything.

APRIL: (Smiles) Thanks.

LUKE: (Closes the door behind him and leans in to talk to Lorelai) Who the hell is Neil DeGrasse Tyson?

LORELAI: Beats me. But I have this sudden craving for chicken nuggets. (She moves out of the frame).

LUKE: Hmm. (Follows her out of the frame as well).

INT. COURANT – THURSDAY AFTERNOON

Rory is seen with a stack of folders on her desk. Standing next to her computer, she organizes the folders. Then picks up her messenger bag and places her laptop and other belongings inside. Ken walks by her and stops…

KEN: Going somewhere?

RORY: (Looks up) Oh. Hey Ken. (Goes back to her bag) Yeah, getting out of here early today. Big weekend…

KEN: (Tries to remember) Ugh… wedding… right?

RORY: (Places the messenger bag on her seat and walks closer to Ken) Yeah… my mom's getting married.

Rob walks by and overhears them.

KEN: (Nods) That _is_ a big weekend.

ROB: (Stops as well) What's a big weekend?

KEN: (Gestures) Rory's got a wedding this weekend.

ROB: (As he places his hands in his trouser pockets) Oh right… you mentioned. That's this weekend, huh?

RORY: (A little uncomfortable at the attention, she smoothes her hair behind her ear) Yeah. Ugh, what are you guys doing this weekend? Anything exciting?

ROB: (Thinks) What am I doing this weekend? Oh, I think I will take my kids ice skating or something.

KEN: (Nods) Good plan. (Then the two gentleman talk amongst themselves as Rory subtly looks at her wrist watch). How old is Tommy now?

ROB: Just turned six last month. It's not easy having an old guy for a father... I can't keep up with that kid.

KEN: I can't keep up with both of mine... I don't think it has anything to do with age.

ROB: Oh hey, it's the first week of December. Doesn't Nate (gestures at his office) need help at the shelter? (Rory suddenly pays attention).

KEN: Oh, that's right. I completely forgot about that.

RORY: (Confused) What?

KEN: Oh yeah, it's your first Christmas with us.

ROB: Ah, that's right. (Rory waits for an explanation)

KEN: Every holiday season, some of the staff helps out at the shelter. It gets a bit crazy this time of year.

RORY: At the Broad Street Shelter?

KEN: Yeah. It's kind of like a tradition now.

RORY: (Smiles) That's so great.

ROB: (Looks at his wrist watch) Anyway, we don't want to keep you. Have a wonderful time, Rory.

Nate walks into the frame, just as Rob takes a step to leave.

NATE: (Leans against his door frame) Hey, what's going on?

KEN: (Jokes) Oh nothing, just having a meeting about you.

ROB: (Teases as he walks away) An executive meeting.

NATE: Right… right.

Rory smiles, then goes to her belongings and picks them up.

RORY: Alright guys, I'm going to head out.

KEN: (Nods) Have a blast, Ror.

Rory leaves the scene.

NATE: (Still leaning against the door frame, he asks Ken) Where's Gilmore going?

KEN: (Casually) She's got a wedding this weekend. (Randomly) Hey, put me down for Friday night… I'll be at the shelter after work. (Nate nods, then Ken leaves the scene leaving Nate all alone).

INT. CRAPSHACK – THURSDAY AFTERNOON

Scene takes place about an hour after April's arrival. She is at the kitchen table eating a grilled cheese sandwich as Lorelai sits next to her. Luke is at the stove making more sandwiches.

LORELAI: Okay, so remember at dinner tonight… the answer to all 'yes or no' questions is always 'yes'…

APRIL: (Innocently) Always?

LORELAI: _Always_.

APRIL: (Nods) Got it. (Then takes another bite of her sandwich.

LUKE: Don't listen to her. Dinner will be fine tonight…

APRIL: What if they aren't 'yes or no' questions?

LUKE: April…

APRIL: (Looks up at her father) Dad, really… I want to make a good first impression…

LORELAI: Oh honey, you will make a great first impression… but avoid my mother's questions at all times. She has this way of getting the wrong answer out of you. Believe me… I'm skilled at changing the topic.

LUKE: (Flips another sandwich onto a plate and places it in front of Lorelai) And Emily is equally good at changing it back.

LORELAI: (Frowns) You're right… she is. (Turns to April and points out ) Okay, so onto Plan B… pretend as if you're having a very involved, in-depth conversation with my father.

Luke rolls his eyes.

CUT to Thursday Night Dinner…

INT. GILMORE MANSION – THURSDAY NIGHT

Scene opens with the camera on April's face. She is at the table with the rest of them. It's awkwardly quiet for her. Suddenly Lorelai's cell phone (which is sitting next to her plate) rings.

EMILY: (Reprimands) I thought I told you not to bring the cell phone to the table?

LORELAI: (Looks at the unknown caller ID) Yes, but I wanted it in case it's about the wedding. (Holds up the ringing cell phone) What if it's the flower guys?

EMILY: (Sternly) Lorelai. (April watches keenly)

LORELAI: But…

EMILY: You're not a call center, Lorelai. If it's the flower guys, and it's urgent – they will leave a message. (The cell phone stops ringing)

LORELAI: (Sighs) Fine. (Turns off the cell phone) There!

Pause as everyone goes back to their dinner.

LORELAI: (Tries to revive the group) So mom, this lamb is really good. (Looks at Luke) Isn't it?

LUKE: (Caught off guard, he nods with a mouthful) Yes. (Swallows a bit) Yes, it's very good Emily.

EMILY: (Smiles subtly) Thank you, Luke. (Calmly turns to Rory and April) Are you enjoying your dinner, April?

APRIL: (Caught off guard as well, suddenly and awkwardly says…) Yes! (Lorelai suppresses a laugh) Umm, yes Mrs. Gilmore… it's very delicious.

RORY: (Agrees) Yes, indeed.

APRIL: Thanks again for inviting me.

EMILY: (The brilliant host that she is) It's my pleasure, April. We're family… and you're welcome anytime.

RICHARD: (Smiles at Emily) Isn't she a delightful young lady? (April looks a bit flushed)

EMILY: (Smiles) Please help yourself to more…

APRIL: I will, thank you. (Luke cautiously looks on… nervous for his daughter)

RICHARD: (Turns to April) Tell me, April. Do you play any sports?

APRIL: I _am_ sort of in the swim team. But I don't care for sports, really.

RORY and LORELAI (echo): Hear, hear!

RICHARD: (A bit astounded) You don't care for sports?

APRIL: (Looks at Luke and then Lorelai, and tries to take it back – but she goes further) Well, some sports… I don't care for some sports.

RICHARD: (Curious) What type of sports don't you care for?

APRIL: Oh well, ugh… golf…

RICHARD: (Astounded) Golf?

APRIL: Well, it's silly really…

EMILY: (Offers) I agree, it _is_ a silly sport.

APRIL: (Comfortable enough to be herself now, she goes on) and not to mention how bad golf courses are for the environment. (Lorelai and Emily are amused, Luke is still nervous, and Rory is just proud to be sitting next to her). Those pesticides used on those courses can't be good for the environment, you have to admit.

RICHARD: Well… ugh…

APRIL: Do you believe in global warming?

RICHARD: Well, I guess it's difficult to disbelieve it… but…

APRIL: (Continues on passionately) Well, then you agree that all things harming the earth need to be eliminated.

RICHARD: (Not entirely ready for the discussion, he gives in) I guess, that's true.

APRIL: (Adds randomly) Is chess considered a sport?

RICHARD: (Caught off guard) I guess… yes, chess is a sport for the mind…

APRIL: I do like chess.

RICHARD: Do you?

APRIL: (Nods) Very much.

RICHARD: (Amused at the rollercoaster ride that is April) Well then, we should play a game or two while you're in town.

APRIL: Definitely. (Eats another bite of her dinner) Mmm… this really is good. (Emily sighs).

Luke, Lorelai and Rory look at each other proudly as they realize that April can in fact hold her own.

INT. CRAPSHACK – LATER THAT NIGHT

As the scene opens, April and Lorelai are at the couch ready to watch a movie. Luke comes over and hands two plastic cups filled with some sort of drink to the two ladies on the couch, and Rory follows him with a big bowl of popcorn.

LORELAI: (Raises her cup to April) Here's to a very successful dinner at the Gilmores!

APRIL: (Raises her cup as well, then takes a sip) Thought it started out intense…

LUKE: (Stands by the couch and sighs) Okay, I think I'm heading to bed. Are you guys all set for movie night?

LORELAI: (Looks around) I think so.

RORY: (Sits on the couch next to April) Yup, got it all for our pre-bridal-shower shower slash movie night.

LUKE: (Leans a bit to give Lorelai a peck on the lips) Okay then… hope you guys enjoy the movie… and goodnight. (Pats April on the head and walks to the stairs).

LORELAI: (Smiles) Goodnight, babe.

APRIL: Goodnight, dad.

RORY: Night, Luke. (Gets up and starts the DVD player)

LORELAI: What are we watching? (Her cell phone rings – she picks up the phone and looks at the caller ID).

RORY: (Offers) Big Fish.

APRIL: Ooh, Albert Finney!

Rory and April wait for Lorelai to tend to her cell phone.

RORY: Aren't you going to pick that up?

LORELAI: (Still looking at the caller ID, makes a confused expression) Hmm, I don't recognize the number. (She turns it off, and places it back on the side table) Forget it, let's start the movie.

RORY: (With the remote in hand) Here goes.

The movie starts, but the camera shows Lorelai as she wonders who the caller really was.

Scene fades.

INT. DRAGONFLY INN – FRIDAY MORNING

Lorelai is at the check-in area going through some files, when Michel arrives from the back.

MICHEL: (With a hand in his trouser pocket, strolls in) What are you doing here?

LORELAI: (Still going through files) I work here, remember?

MICHEL: (Reaches the desk) Yes, but aren't you getting married to flannel boy soon?

LORELAI: Yes, tomorrow… and you're coming.

MICHEL: (Dryly) Yes, but are all his flannel relatives going to be there, because I don't think I can handle a lumberjack attack.

LORELAI: (Rolls her eyes) Oh hush, Michel. Do you remember where I put the invoice for the flowers?

MICHEL: I saw it in your office.

Just as he says that, camera pans to the front entrance as someone enters the Inn. Someone unexpected. Someone, most people hate. Lorelai does a double-take to make sure it's who she initially saw.

LORELAI: (Surprised) Chris?

Scene fades.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mean? Nah. I'm not mean… I have a plan, people. Stick around.

Reviews. The happy, the analytical, and the angered comments are all welcome.

**Check out the second part of the Picture Teaser on my profile.  
**After this view, you may have a pretty good idea of what the dress looks like. It will be completely unveiled at the end of the next segment.


	3. Segment Three

**SEGMENT THREE **

INT. DRAGONFLY INN – FRIDAY MORNING 

LORELAI: (Stands up straight and tilts her head with an expression of surprise) Chris?

CHRIS: (Still near the doorway, he smiles) Hey.

MICHEL: (Smirks, and mutters) This should be good.

LORELAI: (Frowns at him) Michel can you go look for that invoice in my office, please?

MICHEL: (Still smirking) I'd rather stay out here and watch the show.

LORELAI: (Frowns again) Michel.

MICHEL: (Sighs) Fine.

LORELAI: (With a fake grin) Thank you. (Then walks over to Chris, and proceeds politely) Hey. What brings you here?

CHRIS: (As he places the car keys in his jean pocket) I called you a few times, and kept getting your voicemail.

LORELAI: (Remembers) Oh, that was you?

CHRIS: Yeah. Yeah, I was passing by the town so decided to drop in and see if I could catch you.

LORELAI: Well, here I am.

CHRIS: (Smiles) Yeah. There you are. (Sighs at the awkward pause) Lor…

LORELAI: (Cuts him off) Chris, what's going on? Is everything okay?

CHRIS: Yeah… yeah… everything is fine.

They get interrupted by Sookie rushing out to the front of the inn, then slowing down as they see each other and pretending she was just walking by. She is closely followed by Michel. It is safe to assume that Mr. Gossip spread his word in the Dragonfly Inn kitchen.

SOOKIE: (Pretending to be surprised) Oh hey, Chris! (And curious as to why he's there on that particular day) Long time. (Lorelai sees right through her. Michel goes directly back to the check-in desk and watches).

CHRIS: (Nods) Hey Sookie.

LORELAI: (Fakes a smile at her) Yeah, hey there.

SOOKIE: (Starts to walk towards the check-in desk. She gestures in a clumsy way) I was just going to check something on the computer. (Chris smiles, then looks at Lorelai)

Sookie joins Michel, and pretends to play with the computer. But her eyes are keenly fixed on Chris and his motives.

LORELAI: (Curiously) Gigi doing well?

CHRIS: She's doing great. I-I just wanted to…

They hear Sookie and Michel at the check-in desk. Lorelai gestures towards the porch… and leads the way. Chris follows.

Sookie rushes to the window and tries to watch them discreetly. Michel follows her.

MICHEL: (To Sookie) This is better than watching Young and the Restless.

SOOKIE: Shh!

EXT. DRAGONFLY INN PORCH

CHRIS: I just wanted to come by and tell you in person…

LORELAI: (Pulls her jacket closer around her and crosses her arms) Tell me… what?

CHRIS: Gigi and I… we're moving to Colorado.

LORELAI: (Surprised) Colorado?

CHRIS: (Nods) Yeah, Sherry's family lives in Boulder.

LORELAI: (Surprised again) Sherry?

CHRIS: (Sighs) We've been talking. And decided that we should both be around for Gigi, you know?

LORELAI: (Curiously) Yeah… of course.

CHRIS: (With his hands in his jean pockets) Sherry's returning home. We're going to try and make it work.

LORELAI: (With a subtle smile) That's great, Chris. (Nods) That's really great.

CHRIS: We've both been so selfish. So, we're going to try and make it work for the sake of our daughter.

LORELAI: This is good news. (Looks out at the front yard to see his car) Where's Gigi?

CHRIS: She's with mom right now. (Chuckles) We're still in the process of packing... (nods) and came to realize we hate moving. So, Boulder is going to be a serious effort. You know?

LORELAI: (Sincerely nods) Yeah. Did you talk to Rory?

CHRIS: No, not yet. I'll talk to her this weekend. (Adds) If I can get a hold of her. She's a busy young woman.

LORELAI: (Smiles) That, she is.

CHRIS: (Remembers) Oh hey, congratulations. On everything (subtly looks at her stomach). I'm really very happy for you.

LORELAI: (Touched) Thank you, Chris.

CHRIS: Rory mentioned last time we chat that the big day was coming.

LORELAI: (Chuckles) Tomorrow, in fact.

CHRIS: (Completely taken back by surprise) Tomorrow? (Realizes he's probably overstaying his welcome) Oh… I didn't realize.

They both hear someone walking up to the inn.

LORELAI: (Looks down at the walkway by the porch) Luke.

SOOKIE: (From the window) Oh crap!

MICHEL: Much better than Young and the Restless.

LUKE: (Sees his fiancée and her ex and wonders why they are out there) Hey.

CHRIS: W-well, I better get going. Take care, Lor.

LORELAI: You too, Chris.

Just as Chris starts to climb down the stairs, Luke makes his way up. Lorelai has full eye contact with Luke as he watches her curiously. Chris stops midway down the stairs.

CHRIS: Ugh… hey, congratulations man.

LUKE: (Surprised, he turns around at the top of the stairs. He softly responds with a nod) Thanks.

Chris nods as well, and then he turns to leave. Luke walks closer to Lorelai, and she places her arm around his back. They look out onto the front yard.

LUKE: What was all that about?

LORELAI: (Sighs) He came to say goodbye.

LUKE: (Confused, he looks at her face) Goodbye?

LORELAI: Chris and Sherry have decided to make it work for Gigi, and they are all moving to Colorado.

LUKE: Ah. (Looks on as the Volvo drives away – Lorelai fixes her eyes on Luke to read his thoughts. Luke then sighs). Well, are you ready to go pick up Jess from the airport?

LORELAI: (Remembers) Oh sure. (Lets go of Luke and turns to go back into the inn) Let me get my purse.

Camera on Sookie and Michel as they hurry back to the check-in desk pretending to mind their own business.

Camera fades on the exterior of the inn as Luke looks back out at the trail of Chris' car.

EXT. STARS HOLLOW – FRIDAY AFTERNOON

Lorelai, Rory and April are rather chatty as they carry various shopping bags and walk along the sidewalk.

APRIL: (As she examines her hands) I've never had a professional one-hour manicure before.

LORELAI: (Concerned) But did you have fun?

APRIL: Are you kidding me? That was loads of fun. Especially with the two of you.

RORY: Nah uh, it was more fun with you there.

APRIL: I think we make a very good trio.

RORY: I concur.

LORELAI: (Smiles) What's next on the agenda?

RORY: (Pulls out the piece of paper from her back pocket) Let's see. Manicure. Check. Next item on the agenda is… Westons.

LORELAI: Westons?

RORY: (Nods) Yup. After which we will drop by the diner to greet Jess. Then head back home, and get everything sorted out for your very predictable bridal shower.

APRIL: (Sees Jess and Luke walking up to them, she has a grin on her face) Jess!

RORY: (Suddenly looks up and smiles at his sight. She speaks softly) Speak of the devil.

JESS: (As he gets closer to the ladies) Hey there, brat.

APRIL: Nice to see you too.

LUKE: (Sarcastically) Some things never change.

JESS: (With a nod, acknowledges his future aunt – whom he had seen earlier that day.)

LORELAI: Hey there… again.

JESS: (Looks at Rory) Hey.

RORY: (With a smile) Hello Jess.

LORELAI: (Tries to break the ice, looks at April and Rory) I bet you guys haven't talked in so long.

APRIL: Oh no, we e-mail each other.

RORY: (Nods) Yeah, we've kept in touch.

APRIL: (With a relieved expression, she rolls her eyes) And MySpace… is the best thing ever. I can keep in touch with everyone. (Luke and Lorelai look at each other).

RORY: Yup, that's pretty much how we (gestures at Jess and herself) keep in touch too.

JESS: (Not wanting to admit he has one) My publisher made me get one.

LORELAI: (To Luke) We're so out of the loop.

LUKE: (Agrees) We are. (Pulls pack his baseball cap) Jess and I were just heading over to the house to pick up some things for tonight. He has decided to stay at the apartment with me instead of with Liz and TJ.

JESS: Can you blame me? (Rory hides a chuckle).

LUKE: Then we're going to pick up the tuxes.

LORELAI: (Smiles) Okay, hon. (Slightly touches Luke's arm) I think this is the last I'll see you before…

LUKE: (Realizes) Oh, that's right. (Smiles down at Lorelai).

LORELAI: (Places her hand on the side of his face and lifts herself up to give him a quick peck on the lips. Jess and the two other ladies look at each other not wanting to witness the physical display of affection) I'll see you tomorrow?

LUKE: (Smiles) You will. (Looks at Jess) Shall we?

LORELAI: (Watches them step away) Bye.

RORY: We'll catch up later, Jess.

With a subtle nod, Jess walks away with Luke.

INT. WESTONS BAKERY – A FEW MINUTES LATER

Lorelai and Rory are at a table while April is at the counter.

LORELAI: (With a mug of hot chocolate in her hands) So, it was nice to see Jess again. Wasn't it?

RORY: (Looks up from her muffin) Yeah, it was.

LORELAI: (Curiously) How long has it been since you last saw him?

RORY: (Thinks) A while ago. A year and a half? Maybe.

LORELAI: Wow, that is a long time. (Sips on her hot chocolate)

RORY: Not as long as you…

LORELAI: What?

RORY: I think the last time you saw Jess was at Liz and TJ's wedding.

LORELAI: (Realizes) Oh my god, you're right. It has been that long.

RORY: (Chuckles) I still remember how much you hated the guy.

LORELAI: What are you talking about? I've never hated the guy.

RORY: (Sarcastically) Really? You've never wanted to strangle him?

LORELAI: (Drags her words not wanting to admit) Ok… maybe… I did hate him at one point. But he seems to have it together. Right?

RORY: (Nods as she sips on her coffee) Yup.

LORELAI: (Curiously suggests) Do you think you two…

RORY: (Shakes her head) No. Not at all.

LORELAI: Well, that was a quick 'no' …

RORY: First of all, it would be awkward now that we're somewhat weirdly related. Secondly, he has someone in his life.

LORELAI: (Intrigued) He does?

RORY: (Nods) Yup. Meredith.

LORELAI: He has got a _Meredith_?

RORY: (Casually) Yup. They've been together for a few months now.

LORELAI: Wow. Logan's got a Serena, Jess has a Meredith. How things change.

RORY: (Mind wanders) Yup.

APRIL: (Comes over with desserts) Here we go!

LORELAI: Ooh!

Scene fades on the ladies, especially Rory as she wonders where in the spectrum of change she would fit herself.

INT. LUKE'S DINER – FRIDAY NIGHT

It seems most of the male population in Stars Hollow have decided that Luke's Diner is the place to be that night. Among them are Jackson, Andrew, TJ, Zach, Kirk, and surprisingly Taylor. Behind the counter we see Jess and Luke attending to townies.

JESS: (Leans in to his side and speaks over the loud crowd) You know, this thing is for you. Shouldn't you be out there?

LUKE: Out where?

JESS: (Gestures at the crowd over the counter) Out there.

LUKE: And do what?

JESS: I don't know. (Thinks, then forces himself to say the word) _Mingling?_

LUKE: I don't mingle.

JESS: Suit yourself.

TJ comes over to the counter and sees Jess there - which seems to be the first time.

TJ: (Shouts over the crowd) Hey, hey, hey! Jess.

JESS: Hey Gary.

TJ: (Offended) Hey, don't call me that.

JESS: (Throws the towel in his hand over the shoulder) Want something to drink?

TJ: Nah, I'm good. (Looks at his brother-in-law) Hey Luke… you know what this party is missing?

LUKE: Brain cells? (Jess smirks)

TJ: A stripper.

LUKE: Ah, of course.

JESS: (Leans over again to talk to Luke) Looks like he's offering. (Luke makes a disgusted face).

TJ: I know a friend of a friend who knows a barber…

LUKE: (Confused) What?

TJ: … whose brother happens to own a strip club in Hartford.

LUKE: No, thank you TJ.

TJ: Alright… but if you change your mind… just say the word. (TJ turns to leave the counter)

LUKE: (With a nod he looks at Jess and rolls his eyes) Okay.

JESS: And that's my step-father.

LUKE: I sympathize. (Sees a familiar gentleman walking through the crowd to reach him. Luke whispers to himself) Richard?

RICHARD: (Smiles at Luke as he reaches the counter) Hello there, Luke.

LUKE: Richard. (Jess looks up at the tall gentleman).

RICHARD: (Looks around) Quite the crowd you've got here.

LUKE: Yeah, they seem to be celebrating my final day as a bachelor.

RICHARD: (Sees Luke behind the counter - wiping a newly washed mug – and catches his drift) Ah. Well, I hope you don't mind that I crashed the party. I just dropped Emily off with the girls (looks at both Luke and Jess) and it seems they have quite the crowd over there as well. (Looks back at Jess, and extends his arm) Young man, I don't believe we've met…

LUKE: (Realizes) Oh, sorry. Richard, meet my nephew Jess. Jess, this is Lorelai's father.

JESS: (Accepts Richard's handshake) Hey.

RICHARD: Ah, this is the best man.

LUKE: Yup.

TJ shows up again.

TJ: Hey Luke… have you thought about it?

LUKE: (Confused) Thought about what?

TJ: A stripper. (Richard raises his eyes and looks down at the man next to him – TJ) It would really get this party going.

LUKE: (Clears his throat) No TJ… none of that. (Segues) Richard, this is my brother-in-law TJ. TJ, this is Richard Gilmore… Lorelai's father.

TJ: (Suddenly embarrassed by his stripper comment) Oh… hey there.

JESS: (Leans over again) If tomorrow's wedding doesn't go according to plan, you can blame Gary.

CUT to…

INT. CRAPSHACK – FRIDAY NIGHT – SAME TIME

Among the ladies scattered all over the house are, Gypsy, Patty, Babette, Lane, Lulu, Liz, Sookie, Rory and the bride-to-be, Lorelai. A reserved Emily is sitting in a chair next to the fireplace. This lot is just as loud as the males at the diner. "Santa Baby" is playing in the background.

LORELAI: (Who happens to be wearing a gaudy tiara is standing by the foyer, and speaks to her daughter) How often do you get to play Christmas music at a bridal shower?

RORY: (With a glass of punch in her hand) It is after all only 18 days until Christmas.

LORELAI: (Notices a group of the usual older ladies chatting and laughing loudly in the living room. April is at the center of this group) Wonder what they are talking about.

RORY: (Looks over) I believe they are all sharing stories of you and Luke… and how they've always known the two of you were meant to be. With anecdotes about their own relationships.

LORELAI: Oh great, that child is going to be scarred forever. (She sees Emily walking towards the kitchen. Then excuses herself) I'll be right back.

Rory nods and joins the group of ladies. We faintly hear Babette and Patty disagreeing…

BABETTE: …that's not how it happened!

PATTY: Of course it is!

CUT to…

INT. CRAPSHACK KITCHEN

Lorelai enters the kitchen and sees Emily standing near the table looking through her planner. Emily sees her daughter, acknowledges her and goes back to the planner.

LORELAI: (Pulls out a chair, and takes a seat) What are you doing?

EMILY: (Trying to occupy her mind with wedding details) Just looking through all the plans for tomorrow.

LORELAI: (Softly) Mom… take a break. Everything will be fine.

EMILY: I helped with the planning and I want it to be perfect.

LORELAI: (Nods) You did not only help with all the planning, mom. You did all the planning… and that was such a huge help. Really… I couldn't have done any of that without you. Besides you're the queen of event planning. (Smiles at her mother).

EMILY: (Is surprised at all the compliments) Oh. (Pause) Thank you.

LORELAI: No… thank _you_.

EMILY: (Not entirely accustomed to such a scene, changes the topic) I saw what you did with April's bedroom. (Lorelai smiles to herself at the segue) It's very appropriate for her, I think.

LORELAI: (Not sure if it's a compliment) Thank you?

EMILY: And you haven't done anything with the nursery yet.

LORELAI: Well, I'm really bad at choosing paint colors… Especially when I don't know if it's going to be a boy or a girl.

EMILY: (Starts the lecture) If you insist on not knowing the sex of the baby, go with a different color other than the usual pinks and blues. (Lorelai sighs) Green would work… or yellow. Or go with the theme you used in April's room with stripes in different shades of green and yellow. With a white trim.

LORELAI: (Realizing that a heart-to-heart talk is not going to happen, she gives in) Okay.

Pause.

EMILY: (Looks at her empty cup of punch) Oh, I'm out.

Emily leaves the room, leaving Lorelai to sigh and watch her trail.

Scene fades.

----------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Want to see the dress? Check out the final link on my profile.**

Will update with final segment as soon as possible. Review please.


	4. Segment Four

**SEGMENT FOUR**

INT. CRAPSHACK – KITCHEN - SATURDAY MORNING

Lorelai is in the kitchen toasting bread and pop tarts and preparing some hot beverage. There's a subtle humming that suggests her mood… especially for an early Saturday morning. Hearing some of the noise, Rory opens her old bedroom door.

LORELAI: (Sees her daughter emerge from the bedroom) Hey!

RORY: (Squints) Hey. (Looks at her mother jumping from one end to the other with various tasks) What are you doing?

LORELAI: Making breakfast.

RORY: (Half yawning) Why?

LORELAI: Because… it's morning… and that's what you do.

RORY: (Looks at her mother annoyingly) God, you're such a giddy bride.

LORELAI: (Chuckles) Didn't you know? _I'm getting married in the…_ ugh… afternoon!

RORY: (Amused at her mother, she pulls a chair and takes a seat) So did you sleep well?

LORELAI: (As she pours her a mug of – let's assume – hot chocolate) The proper question would be, "Did you sleep at all?"

RORY: (Takes the mug in her hand) Did you sleep at all?

LORELAI: (Takes her own mug and sits next to her daughter) Maybe an hour or so collectively.

RORY: (Sighs) That's not good, mom. You should be well rested for your big day.

LORELAI: No, really… I'm fine. I just couldn't sleep. That's all. Kept staring at the dress – then stopped myself from calling Luke a few times. I guess the excitement kept me awake.

RORY: (As she moves the mug closer to her lips, she smiles) I like seeing you happy.

LORELAI: (Calms down with a smile – but then starts back up again) You know, this is a big episode in my life.

RORY: (Agrees) A very big episode.

LORELAI: Exactly! In fact it's so huge that it should be turned into a movie. Once the writers get their dues… you know?

RORY: Definitely.

LORELAI: It's huge like one of those wedding movies.

RORY: (Curiously) What wedding movies?

LORELAI: You know, Wedding Singer, Wedding Planner… and there was the other one (snaps her fingers and closes her eyes to recall)…

RORY: "Wedding Crashers"?

LORELAI: (Looks at her daughter) Yeah!

RORY: You do realize that none of those movies were really about the bride, right? Or the actual wedding.

LORELAI: Oh. True. But this could be… the title could be… ugh…

RORY: "The Wedding"?

LORELAI: Right!

RORY: (Sighs) You do realize that this is among the silliest conversations we've ever had, right?

LORELAI: (Sighs as well – After a pause, she continues) It's finally here.

RORY: It is. (Pause as she sips on her beverage. Then remembers) Is April still asleep?

LORELAI: (Smiles adoringly) Yeah, poor thing looked wiped out.

RORY: Aw (Thinks) Oh hey, speaking of wedding crashers… you never told me how Luke reacted to dad yesterday.

LORELAI: (Proudly) Really well.

RORY: Really?

LORELAI: Yeah, we talked about it briefly during the drive to the airport. But he seemed so… I don't know… secure… and not at all worried about it. There was no need to worry… you know. This is it for me… this is where I've always wanted to be.

RORY: That's great.

LORELAI: Yeah.

RORY: (Gets up off her seat and goes to the counter to pick up the pop tarts. Then she brings it over) So does this mean grandma is playing Jennifer Lopez' character in this movie of yours?

LORELAI: (Thinks) Doesn't J Lo's character hook up with the groom?

RORY: (Makes a disgusted face) Ew?

LORELAI: (Makes a disgusted face as well) Yeah, change the subject! Change the subject… I need to visualize something else!

RORY: (In urgency) Okay, okay! Ugh… fluffy clouds with rainbows! (Lorelai shakes her head) Babies in cute Halloween costumes?! (Lorelai shakes her head again). McSteamy accidentally dropping the towel around his waste?

LORELAI: (Grins, and nods) Nice.

INT. LUKE'S APARTMENT – SATURDAY MID-MORNING

Scene opens on Jess leaning against the counter by the sink with his mug of coffee in one hand and a half eaten bagel in the other. He's watching his uncle as he hurries back and forth getting things ready for their drive out to the wedding hall (Rose Room). Jess seems to be calm, chewing on the bagel and drinking his coffee.

LUKE: (Notices how calm he is – observing everything) What?

JESS: (With his mouth half-full) Nothing.

LUKE: (Places a few things in his duffle bag) Quit staring and help me get everything together.

JESS: (Looks around) Everything _is_ together.

LUKE: (Points at Jess as he walks back into his old bedroom) You are making me nervous.

JESS: (With his shoulders pulled up) How the hell am I making you nervous?

LUKE: (Comes out of the room again) Just standing there…

JESS: (Ignores the comment – then continues as soon as he swallows the last bite of his bagel) Are you sure about this?

LUKE: (As he stuffs a couple of more things in the bag) Sure about what?

JESS: (Places his mug in the sink, then crosses his arms against his chest) About marrying her… Lorelai.

LUKE: (Stands straight and rests his hands on his hips) Of course I am. What kind of a question is that?

JESS: (Holds up his hands) I'm just asking. As best man, I feel it's my duty to make sure the groom is 100 sure about this.

LUKE: (With one nod, he responds) I'm sure.

JESS: Good.

LUKE: (Half wondering if Jess' question was loaded, he decides to explain further) I know… Lorelai and I have had a lot of drama… but I'm sure.

JESS: Liz kind of told me everything that happened the past year or so…. (With a cool expression, he reveals) I just don't want to see you hurt.

LUKE: (Touched by his nephew's concern) You don't have to worry. It just didn't pan out before… (sighs) but this is what I want… and it's happening.

JESS: (Pushes himself off the counter as he slaps his hands on the surface) Okay. Good… I'll help you get things together then.

Just as he moves, the door opens and enters Liz (with Doula in one hand), closely followed by TJ.

LIZ: (Sees Jess) My son is here! My son is here!

JESS: (Sees his half sister, and steps forward) Yeah, I'm here. (Takes his sisters very tiny toddler hand) Hey there.

TJ: (As he walks pass them) Hey, looks like she likes you. (To Luke) Where's Paul Anka?

LUKE: (Gestures) He's in the bedroom. Hey, thanks for taking him with you guys.

LIZ: No problem! (Grinning) It's such a glorious day, isn't it? My brother's finally tying the knot… my son is here for a whole weekend.

JESS: (Interrupts) I leave later tonight. After the reception.

LIZ: (Surprised) What? (Whines) No!

JESS: (Reminds her) I told you about the book signing tomorrow in New York.

LIZ: (Thinks) Oh! I completely forgot about it. (Looks at her daughter) Maybe next time then… right Doula?

LUKE: (Picks up his duffle bag and a garment bag) Okay guys. Is everyone ready?

LIZ: Oh yeah… we'll see you there, Luke (Leans in and gives her big brother a quick peck on the cheek).

TJ: (Comes out of the bedroom holding Paul Anka in his arms as if he's lifting the heaviest dog alive – he can barely speak) What the hell do you feed this dog?

Everyone moves to the door and Luke closes it behind him. Camera on his face as he slowly looks around his old apartment – for the last time.

INT. ROSE ROOM – BRIDE'S SUITE - SATURDAY AFTERNOON

Scene opens on Rory in her periwinkle bridesmaid dress, April in a similar dress but age-appropriate, and Emily in a classy off-white shiny suit.

RORY: (Helps her mother with her hair) How's that?

APRIL: (Looks at Lorelai in the mirror) Oh, that looks pretty...

LORELAI: Yeah?

APRIL: (Nods) Definitely.

LORELAI: (Looks at Emily, who happens to be going through her list of things to do) Mom? What do you think?

EMILY: (Briefly looks up at Lorelai's hair) It looks good.

LORELAI: (Smiles at April and Rory) Okay then!

Someone's cell phone rings.

RORY: (Picks it up) Oh, it's mine! (Into the phone) Hello?

It's Paris in her car.

Scene cuts between the Rose Room and the interior of Paris' car.

PARIS: I'm lost.

RORY: Paris?

PARIS: No, it's Laura Ingalls.

RORY: (Rolls her eyes) Where are you? (Lorelai looks up at Rory wondering what it's about)

PARIS: How the hell do I know?!

RORY: Well, if you don't tell me where you are – I can't help you, Paris.

PARIS: I don't know! (Picks up invitation) It says here to turn left on Broad and I did… but… (randomly) You know, it's all Doyle's fault! If he was here, he'd be going to the wedding with me… and he's much better with directions!

RORY: Hold on let me have you talk to grandpa, he's better at this… April? Want to come with me?

APRIL: Sure.

RORY: (To Lorelai) I'll be right back.

LORELAI: (Still seated in front of the mirror) Okay, hon. (Rory and April leave the scene. Lorelai sees Emily flipping through her planner).

EMILY: (Complains) Why on earth do some of your townsfolk refuse to RSVP?!

LORELAI: (As she preps her hair in front of the mirror) Mom, calm down… everything will be fine.

EMILY: When something goes wrong… you will blame me for ruining your day.

LORELAI: (Sighs) …of course I won't blame you.

EMILY: Easy for you to say… but you and I don't have the best track record when it comes to big events – especially weddings.

LORELAI: (Sighs again) Mom, you can't live your life expecting things to go wrong all the time. We're going to be fine… this wedding is going to be fine. I just want you to sit back and relax.

Emily plops down on the seat next to her.

LORELAI: (Continues) You've done an amazing job helping me with all of this… and I think… no, I _know_ that everything will go smoothly.

EMILY: (Encouraged by her daughter's compliments) I hope so.

LORELAI: (Smiles) It will all be fine. (Jokes) And wait till you see Kirk dance at the reception. All of this will be worth it.

Emily has a subtle/reserved smile on her face. They are interrupted by a loud knock on the door. Someone from the other side with a high pitched voice says, "Helloooo!"

The door opens. It's Marilyn.

EMILY: (Gets to her feet) Marilyn! You made it!

MARILYN: (With her hands positioned flamboyantly) Of course, Emily dear! I wouldn't miss this for the world! (Looks at Lorelai) Aw, look at you! (Moves closer) I knew it! (Lorelai has a confused/amused expression) I knew it from the moment I laid eyes on the two of you! I knew this day would come! You and (thinks of the name) Luke Danes. Mmm… what a wonderful pair!

Lorelai can't help but blush. Scene fades on Emily as she ponders…

CUT TO MOMENTS LATER…

INT. ROSE ROOM – WEDDING HALL – SATURDAY AFTERNOON

The chatty guests are either seated or finding their seats as the scene opens. Among them are known and unknown townies, a few Gilmore guests, and Richard and Emily.

EMILY: (Nudges) Richard, what time do you have?

RICHARD: (Looks at his wrist watch) It's exactly 3:45 P.M. Emily. Why?

EMILY: I should really be back there making sure everything is in order.

RICHARD: Emily, everything is in order… you have hired people to make sure of that. And I know you don't want to miss our daughter walking down the aisle…

A couple of people arrive and sit next to Richard and Emily.

RICHARD: (Recognizes the couple) Babette! Morey! Hello there. (Emily is surprised by the acquaintance)

BABETTE: (As she sits next to Richard) Hey there, Richard! (Morey nods)

RICHARD: (To Emily) Emily, you remember Babette – don't you? And Morey, her husband?

EMILY: (With reserved politeness, nods) Yes. Hello Babette.

BABETTE: Hey there, Emily! (Leans in) Sugar, was that a great party last night, or what? (Emily pleasantly smiles. Babette sits back).

EMILY: (Leans in to whisper into Richard's ear) How do you know her? (Behind them we see Paris, in a fit, arriving and taking a seat in the back row).

RICHARD: (Whispers back) Why, don't you remember? I spent two days at the diner. I have to say, I think I made quite a few small town friends there. (Richard's cell phone rings. Richard jumps slightly in his seat) Oh, I must've forgotten to turn off the phone. (Sees the number on it) Oh?

EMILY: Who is it, Richard?

RICHARD: (Surprised, himself, he looks up at Emily quizzically) It's Lorelai.

EMILY: (Confused, looks at the phone) Well? Answer it.

RICHARD: (Holds the cell phone to his year) Hello?

LORELAI: (From her room, she paces in her wedding dress) Dad, it's me. Can you please come back here for a minute?

RICHARD: (Curiously) Oh, of course. I'll be right there.

EMILY: (Curiously watches as Richard stands up) What is it? Is everything alright?

RICHARD: (Responds softly) I don't know. I will be right back.

CUT TO A COUPLE OF MINUTES LATER…

INT. ROSE ROOM – BRIDE'S SUITE – SATURDAY AFTERNOON

Lorelai witnesses Richard opening the door and moving closer towards her.

RICHARD: (As he places the cell phone back in his pocket) What is it Lorelai? Is everything okay? Is it Luke?

LORELAI: (Sets her cell phone on the dresser) No, no… dad… (sighs) I wanted to ask you something before (gestures towards the wedding hall) everything started.

RICHARD: (Curiously) Oh?

LORELAI: (Swallows a bit – then takes a deep breath) Dad… (Richard looks at her, still curious) I know this will seem very last minute… and I've wanted to ask you before… but I couldn't' find the right time to ask. (Richard slowly understands where this is going)… will you please accompany me down the aisle?

RICHARD: (Transfixed by the words spoken by his daughter, his eyes redden) What?

LORELAI: (Sincerely) Please dad?

RICHARD: (Sighs, then responds) No.

LORELAI: (Not expecting rejection, she is taken back a bit) Oh.

RICHARD: (Continues) As honored as I am that you have just asked me, and as honored as I would've been to give you away… I must decline.

LORELAI: (Swallows a bit more. Feeling rejection, she tries not to take it to heart) Okay.

RICHARD: Lorelai, you have proved to me time and time again that you are in fact one of the strongest women I've been granted the opportunity to know. You have achieved so much with little to no help from us, and you have placed yourself in a league of your own. (Pause as Lorelai starts to tear up a bit) Lorelai… I want you to know that you and Luke have all my blessing. And I will be seated next to your mother, witnessing _proudly_ for the first time as you walk down that aisle.

LORELAI: (Sniffs a bit and then smiles) Thank you, dad.

RORY: (Interrupts, as she opens the door. Lorelai and Richard look at her) Mom, are you ready?

RICHARD: (With his assuring smile, he turns to his daughter) I will see you out there. (Lorelai nods)

Scene fades as Lorelai watches her father leave.

CUT TO A MINUTE LATER…

INT. ROSE ROOM – WEDDING HALL

Richard returns to his seat as Rev. Skinner, Jess and Luke (handsome in his tux) arrive at the front of the hall. A curious Emily leans in and whispers.

EMILY: What was that all about?

RICHARD: (Softly responds) Lorelai asked me to walk her down the aisle and I said no.

EMILY: (Frowns) What? Richard!

RICHARD: (With his reassuring smile) Everything is fine, Emily.

EMILY: (Tries to protest) But… (however, is interrupted by the reverend)

REV. SKINNER: (Clears his throat a bit) Good afternoon, everyone. Thank you for joining us… (Looks at Luke and Jess) May we please begin?

The music very gradually starts to play. The audience settles down. Camera pans on some of the townies as they witness April walk down the aisle with a shy grin on her face. She looks directly at her dad and cousin to focus. Luke gives her a sweet smile and nods as she stands in her respective position on the other side of Reverend Skinner. Camera on a smiling Richard and Emily as they see their granddaughter appear as well. Rory makes her way down the stairs and then down the aisle as guests adoringly observe her. She nods at her grandparents and then at Luke and Jess before she positions herself next to April.

The music changes. Reverend Skinner motions for everything to stand.

Lorelai appears with her classy bouquet of flowers, she is nervous at first at all the attention… but friendly faces begin to ease her as she makes her way to the aisle. As she passes her parents, she smiles at both Emily and Richard – which assures Emily that whatever happened between Richard and Lorelai – was all sorted out.

EMILY: (Right when Lorelai passes them, without turning her head, she leans in and whispers) Richard, do you realized that we're getting a second chance with a brand new grandchild?

RICHARD: (Can't help but smile as he softly responds) I do, Emily. I do.

Lorelai reaches a mesmerized Luke, and all she can do is stare at his face.

Everyone sits back down. From here on out, the ceremony cross-fades into separate sections.

(Cross fading is a video and audio effect. Example: parts of the scene fade into the second scene – both audio and visually)

Audio slowly morphs into the infamous La La's by Sam Phillips… which continues to play throughout the vows…

REV. SKINNER: (Smiles at both Luke and Lorelai, then looks out at the guests) Let me start off by being the first to say "Finally!" (Soft chuckling can be heard) Ladies and gentleman, we are gathered here today to witness…

Cross fade…

REV. REVEREND: Luke Danes, do you take this woman….

Cross fade…

LUKE: (With his subtle longing smile) I do. (Shots of smiling townies, and Rory)

Cross fade…

REV. SKINNER: Lorelai Gilmore, do you take…

Cross fade…

LORELAI: (With a blushing smile) I do. (Rory and April look at each other and smile)

Cross fade…

REV. SKINNER: … with the power invested in me, I now pronounce you, husband and wife. (Looks at the groom) Luke, you may now kiss your bride…

Cross fade to Luke and Lorelai moving closer and kissing for the first time as husband and wife.

Scene fades.

CUT TO AN HOUR OR SO LATER…

INT. ROSE ROOM – RECEPTION HALL – SATURDAY EVENING

Scene opens on Luke and Lorelai as they dance to the last part of a song. Others are on the dance floor as well.

LORELAI: (Eyes completely fixed on her man) Can you believe it's over? We're married.

LUKE: (Holding her close and swaying to the music) It's not over yet.

They are interrupted by townies…

PATTY: (Accompanied by a handsome man, dances around the newly married couple) It was such a wonderful ceremony, Lorelai!

LORELAI: Thank you, Patty.

LUKE: (Still looking at Lorelai) You look amazing tonight.

LORELAI: (Blushes) Why thank you, sir. You don't look too shabby either…

MARILYN: (Waltzes her way around the couple) Lorelai dear, who is that delicious looking man over there? (points to Patty and her date. Luke subtly rolls his eyes).

LORELAI: Oh, that's Miss Patty's date.

MARILYN: (Curiously) Are they serious?

LORELAI: Oh… ugh… I don't know.

MARILYN: (Brushes it off) Oh never mind, I will find out for myself. By the way, beautiful wedding!

LORELAI: (Smiles) Thank you Marilyn. (Luke sighs, Lorelai looks back at him) I can't wait for Sedona.

LUKE: Same here.

As the music gradually ends, Luke and Lorelai walk off the dance floor.

LUKE: Let me go see how April's doing.

LORELAI: (Letting go of his hand) Okay hon. I'll be over there with Emily and Richard.

Luke nods and moves away. Camera follows Lorelai.

LORELAI: (Reaches the elder Gilmores) Hey there.

RICHARD: Hello Lorelai. I was just telling your mother here that this is by far the best event she has helped plan. By miles!

EMILY: (Modestly) Oh hush, Richard.

LORELAI: Oh no, I agree… you really did great.

CUT TO ANOTHER AREA OF THE RECEPTION HALL – SAME TIME

Rory and Jess are seated at one of the tables… alone. Scene enters in the middle of their conversation.

RORY: … so, that's why I am now working for the Hartford Courant.

JESS: Ah… as long as you're happy.

RORY: (Smoothes her hair behind her ears) I'm getting there.

JESS: (Nods) Good. So tell me more about this Nate guy and the shelter.

RORY: (Chuckles) I don't know if there's really anything to tell.

CUT TO LORELAI AND THE ELDER GILMORES AGAIN – SAME TIME

Scene enters as Liz and TJ approach Lorelai. TJ makes faces as he examines his hands.

LORELAI: Oh hey, Liz! (Looks at Emily and Richard) Mom, dad… meet Liz, Luke's sister… and her husband TJ.

TJ: (Looks up as if he was just caught doing something he shouldn't have) Oh… hey.

EMILY: (Nods) Nice to meet you.

TJ: I would shake your hand, but I've got grease all over mine. And I have no clue how it got there. (Emily raises an eye brow – Lorelai tries not to chuckle)

LIZ: (To Emily) We've already met.

EMILY: Yes, we have. Last night in fact.

LIZ: Yup at the bridal shower. (Looks at Richard) Nice to meet you Mr. Gilmore.

RICHARD: (The sociable man that he is, smiles) Oh, the pleasure is all mine. Please call me Richard.

TJ: (With a subtle wave) And we met last night at the bachelor party.

RICHARD: (Tries not to reveal under what circumstances) Yes, yes indeed.

LORELAI: (A little worn out) Okay, well you guys talk… I have to go find Luke.

CUT TO LORELAI FINDING LUKE WITH RORY, JESS and APRIL at a TABLE

LORELAI: Hey. What are you guys doing over here? (She pulls a chair next to Luke)

RORY: Oh, we were just chatting.

A very slightly tipsy Paris shows up directly behind Lorelai.

PARIS: There you are! (Sees Jess at the table as well. Everyone watches her) Oh, hello.

JESS: (With a smirk) Hello, Paris.

PARIS: Long time. (Jess nods. Paris looks at Rory) Rory, may I please have a word with you?

RORY: Oh (stands up from her seat) sure…

Paris pulls her to a side.

RORY: What is it?

PARIS: (Makes sure that they aren't close to the table) What's Jess doing here?

RORY: He's the best man, you saw him up there (notices Paris is a bit off) Are you drunk?

PARIS: Don't change the subject. Are you two seeing each other again?

RORY: What? Who? Jess and I? No! It's not like that anymore.

PARIS: Oh… (thinks) So, he's single?

RORY: (Amused) Nope, taken.

PARIS: Crap! Why are all the guys taken!

RORY: I think you need to find Doyle and just talk to him.

PARIS: No!

RORY: (Takes her arm as Paris pouts) Meantime, you are going to spend the night at the pool house with me and April.

PARIS: (With a quizzical look) Who is April?

CUT TO MOMENTS LATER – SATURDAY NIGHT

The reception is three quarters of the way through, and some people are starting to leave. A group of people disperse after the last group photo is taken. Luke and Lorelai are now occupied with their guests as they congratulate them.

LORELAI: (Sincerely) Thanks for coming, Gypsy.

GYPSY: (In her blunt tone) Are you kidding me, this was the party of the century.

LUKE: (Smiles to be polite- though he doesn't want to) Thanks. (Gypsy leaves)

LORELAI: (Sees Sookie and Jackson) Hey guys! Thank you so much for everything! (Gives Sookie a big hug as Jackson moves around and shakes Luke's hand).

JACKSON: Congratulations, man.

LUKE: Thank you, Jackson.

LORELAI: (Curiously) Are you guys leaving?

SOOKIE: Yeah, (gestures at Babette holding little Vickie with the two other children standing by her) Davie and Martha are restless. I hope you don't mind.

LORELAI: Of course not! (Leans in again and gives her best friend yet another hug) Thanks again Sook!

SOOKIE: (Camera on her giddy expression as they continue to hug) I'm so happy right now! (Lets go of Lorelai and then gives Luke a quick hug as well) Goodnight guys!

JACKSON: (With one nod) G'night!

Behind them is Jess.

JESS: (With a cool and calm exterior, he tilts his head slightly and looks at Luke. Then he stretches his arm to shake his hand) Congratulations. (Luke extends his arm as well).

LORELAI: (smiles and observes the two men) You're leaving?

JESS: (Looks at Lorelai then back at Luke) Yeah, I have to be in New York tomorrow morning.

LUKE: (Remembers) Oh yeah, the book signing. (Jess nods)

LORELAI: (Confused) _Book signing_?

LUKE: (Proudly, he looks at Lorelai to explain as Jess wears a subtle yet shy expression on his face) Yeah, Jess here just finished penning his third book – isn't that something?

LORELAI: (Pleasantly surprised, she looks at Jess) Oh wow. (Then confused, she looks back and forth between the men) How come I didn't know about the first two? (Behind them, Rory, Paris and April appear – Rory is assisting a drunken Paris)

LUKE: (Explains) I have them both… so you can read them. (Looks at Jess and proudly continues) Pretty neat stuff.

JESS: (With a subtle smile) Yeah, that's exactly the review I was hoping to get from you. (Luke's expression of pride has never been so true. Jess gestures at the ladies behind them) Anyway, I should go. They're waiting for me. (The ladies move closer, and Luke and Lorelai turn to look at them)

LORELAI: (To Rory) Oh, is it time?

RORY: (Clearly worn out by holding on to Paris) Yeah, I have to drop Ms. Moët off at the pool house first. (Lorelai observes drunken Paris as she just leans against Rory)

LORELAI: (Cautiously) Thank you so much for coming, Paris. (Luke decides to stay quiet).

PARIS: Oh… oh yeah. S-sure. It was a b-blast. (Leans in to speak softly – Lorelai leans in as well) You know, I wish I had a man…

LORELAI: (widens her eyes and nods) Oh.

PARIS: … or a woman. I haven't really explored that option. (Looks at Rory) I don't particularly find you attractive, but I'm willing – if you are. (April raises her eyes brows. Jess clears his throat)

RORY: (Ignores Paris' drunken confessions) I think someone needs hot tea and a lot of sleep. (Paris mumbles)

LORELAI: (Chuckles slightly) Okay hon… (sighs at Paris) Thanks again Paris. (Luke nods)

LUKE: (To April) Don't forget your duffle bag.

APRIL: (As she walks behind Rory and Paris – next to Jess, she turns) It's in Rory's car.

LORELAI: (Remembers) Oh! Breakfast at the diner in the morning!

RORY: Got it!

JESS: (Turns and nods at the couple) Take care.

Luke and Lorelai watch them as they exit the hall.

LUKE: (Turns to his wife) That Paris is…

LORELAI: … crazy? Yes, I agree. (They turn and walk back to their other guests)

CUT TO…

INT. BROAD STREET SHELTER – A FEW MINUTES LATER

Rory, accompanied by April and Jess walk into the busy shelter. Rory is now wearing a jacket over her periwinkle dress, so is April. Jess is wearing his tie-less tux. Volunteers are busy serving, cleaning and talking to their guests.

RORY: (As she walks in, sees the big crowd seated and in-line. She is taken in by the scene and whispers to herself) Wow.

JESS: (Surprised as well) A lot of hungry people.

APRIL: (Follows) Where do they all come from?

Camera on a familiar individual as he chats with a volunteer and takes off his apron. Rory spots him…

RORY: (Gestures towards him) That's Nate.

JESS: (With one nod) Ah.

APRIL: He's cute.

Rory and Jess look at April.

Camera on Nate again as he folds the apron and moves towards the entrance. He sees the three individuals in formal attire, and he pauses. Rory, Jess and April move towards him.

NATE: (With a subtle smirk, looks at all three then focuses on Rory) Didn't you get the memo? Formal night at the shelter was canceled due to poor funding.

RORY: (Looks down at her dress) We were at a wedding…

NATE: (With a nod) Ah. (Looks at Jess and April) Hey.

RORY: (Remembers) Oh. Nate, meet my friends Jess Mariano, and April Nardini... (Jess nods at Nate)

APRIL: Hello.

RORY: We're here to help, where do you want us?

NATE: Well (looks around) as you can see we need all the help we can get. So (looks at April and Jess) either of you good with ladles? Need someone to man the soup.

JESS: (Gets to it) I got it.

APRIL: (Follows her cousin) I will help.

NATE: (Speaks after them) There are some aprons on that rack over there. (Then he turns to look at Rory) Thanks.

RORY: (Smiles, then looks at the apron in his hand) Going somewhere?

NATE: Yeah, I have to run to the store. We're out of table salt. And Chuck over there (gestures at an older man leaning over his hot bowl of soup) has been complaining about for the past 10 minutes. (Hands Rory the apron as he looks at it) I should be right back.

RORY: (Nods) Okay.

Camera on Rory as she watches Nate walk away. Then she looks down at the apron for a brief moment before she unfolds it and begins to put it on.

CUT TO…

INT. ROSE ROOM – RECEPTION HALL – A FEW MINUTES LATER

It seems the night is starting to die down. Richard and Emily approach the couple as it is time for them to leave their own party.

LORELAI: (With Luke's help, wears her white coat) Hey.

EMILY: Figured we would say our goodbye now since we won't see you until your return from Sedona.

LUKE: (Slightly looks at Lorelai for her approval, then looks at the Gilmores) We were going to have breakfast with the girls tomorrow morning before our flight. The two of you are more than welcome to join us.

EMILY: (Pleasantly surprised at Luke's gesture, she looks at Richard) Oh…

RICHARD: That's very kind of you… but…

EMILY: (Nods) It should be just the four of you.

RICHARD: (Nods) Yes.

LORELAI: (Smiles) Okay. Well… (looks up at her father – then at her mother) I can't thank you enough for all of this.

EMILY: (Not comfortable with confessions) I'm glad it all went smoothly.

RICHARD: (Extends his arm) Luke, I would like to officially welcome you to the family.

LUKE: (With a nod) Thank you, Richard. (A reserved Emily observes the two men with a subtle smile).

EMILY: (With caution and proper etiquette) Congratulations to both of you.

LORELAI: Thank you.

The four individuals are interrupted by the remaining guests (among them Patty and her date, Marilyn next to him, Babette, Morey, Kirk, Lulu, and Taylor) as they approach the couple.

CUT TO…

INT. BROAD STREET SHELTER – TOWARDS THE END OF THE NIGHT

Rory is behind one of the long picnic-type tables wiping down her hands on a towel when she sees Jess preparing himself to leave. Rory quickly takes off her apron, buttons up her jacket and walks up to him. Jess sees her.

JESS: Hey.

RORY: Are you leaving?

JESS: Yeah, I should get to the apartment and grab my stuff before heading out to the airport. I'll catch a cab.

RORY: I can give you a ride.

JESS: Nah…

RORY: Are you sure?

JESS: Yeah. (Places his hands in his pockets) I already said my goodbye to April.

RORY: Okay, well… I'll walk you out then.

JESS: (Smiles) I'm good with that.

CUT TO…

EXT. BROAD STREET SHELTER

Rory and Jess walk to the stairs outside the shelter. Then they turn to face each other.

RORY: Thanks for coming with us and helping out…

JESS: (Nods) I had a good time.

Pause as they look down at the ground.

JESS: (Looks at the doorway of the shelter) You know… (Rory looks up at him) I see you here. (Nods then looks at her) This suits you. (Rory makes a tentative expression).

RORY: (Chuckles to segue from his comment) I don't know how well since I now have a few stains of Tomato Florentine on my dress.

Pause.

JESS: (Sighs) Okay well, I should get going. (Looks at her) Take care, Rory.

RORY: (Sighs as well) Take care, Jess.

Rory watches as Jess walks down the few steps. He suddenly stops, and turns on his heel.

JESS: By the way, if I don't get to talk to you before… Merry Christmas.

RORY: (Smiles) Merry Christmas to you too. (Nate walks out of the shelter and finds Rory and Jess. Rory acknowledges him)

NATE: (With one nod he speaks to Jess) Hey, thanks man. Really appreciate it.

Jess nods, places his hands in his pockets again and turns. They watch as he goes to the edge of the sidewalk and calls for a taxi. Rory pulls the collar of her jacket closer to keep warm.

Instead of going back inside, Nate steps forward and takes a seat on one of the cold steps. Rory contemplates if she should join him.

NATE: (Without looking back at her) Where's April?

RORY: She's inside helping with the dishes.

NATE: She's a good kid.

RORY: (Sighs and takes it as an invitation to sit next to him) She is.

NATE: (Looks directly as outward) So, tell me about the wedding.

RORY: (Surprised at his casualness) It was my mom's and April's dad, Luke.

NATE: Ah, so the two of you are now related.

RORY: (Chuckles) Very much so.

NATE: And… Mariano… is?

RORY: Luke's nephew.

NATE: The two of you seemed to know each other really well.

RORY: Well, I've known Luke more than half of my life… and Jess… well… (Sighs) we used to date back in high school.

NATE: (Nods) Ah, Interesting.

RORY: Indeed.

Pause.

NATE: (Sighs) Tonight was one of those nights. We see a lot more people on the weekends – especially closer to the holidays. Tonight was just busier than usual.

RORY: (Notices Nate's exhaustion) It seemed like it.

Pause. Nate makes no attempt to carry on the conversation as he is in fact exhausted. Rory sympathizes.

RORY: (Looks behind them) Would you like me to do anything else?

NATE: (Shakes his head subtly) Thanks for helping.

RORY: I plan on repeating it.

NATE: (Turns and looks at Rory for the first time in the scene) I'm glad.

RORY: (Slowly stands up) I should go find April. See you on Monday?

Camera on Nate as he nods and looks out onto the sidewalk.

Scene fades.

INT. CRAPSHACK – SECOND FLOOR – LATER THAT NIGHT

Scene opens on Lorelai (still wearing her wedding dress) leaning against the doorway to their unfinished nursery. She seems to be deep in thought. Luke walks behind her (in his tie-less/jacketless tux) and places a hand on her back. Lorelai changes her weight and leans again Luke instead.

LUKE: I just saw April's room… looks like she has already put up posters of the _Manhattanhenge_.

LORELAI: (Smiles) Can you believe all of this is happening?

LUKE: (Looks down at Lorelai's face) Yes.

LORELAI: (Smiles up at Luke – and looks at the nursery again) We're married… and having a baby.

LUKE: (Leans in from the back and gives her a kiss on the forehead) Was it worth the wait?

LORELAI: (Smiles) You mean the ten-odd years?

LUKE: (Softly) Yeah.

LORELAI: (Softly as well) It was so worth it.

The couple in sync look at the nursery.

LORELAI: (Randomly) Shades of green and brown vertical stripes. That's going to be our wall.

LUKE: (With a sweet smile) I like it.

Lorelai smiles and places her arms around Luke. Scene fades on them as she lays her head on his shoulder.

END CREDITS.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A few things…

I'm sorry for taking longer than usual to update.

I hope you enjoyed this episode. Please list at least three things that you did or did not enjoy.

I know I asked and some of you responded that you would like a Christmas episode before the hiatus. Unfortunately, my schedule and the busy holiday season are not allowing me the time to do another episode before the hiatus. I apologize. However, I did make this last segment much longer than the previous ones… and I hope that it will sustain for a while at least.

I plan on returning between the second and third week of January to continue this series… and as I had mentioned previously, I will try my best to completely an episode within one week when I return. Also a promo of 8.11 will be added to this story sometime in the first two weeks of January. Stay tuned.

I wish you all a very happy holiday season! See you next year.


	5. 811 Preview

**The purpose of this update is to publish the preview of episode 8.11**

VOICE OVER: On an all new Gilmore girls…

A couple of seconds of a scene from FND

**VOICE OVER: … the Gilmores invite themselves to a dinner…**

EMILY: I don't believe we've ever been to your house for dinner. (Lorelai looks afraid)

RICHARD: (Agrees) Why, that's very true. We've never had dinner at your newly remodeled house. (Luke looks frightened as well)

EMILY: … it's settled, we will see you on Tuesday night.

**VOICE OVER: But will Emily's interference ruin the night for the newly married couple?**

A couple of seconds of a scene from what looks like a café

EMILY: … tell me what you think?

LORELAI: (Unsure) Mom, it's not for me alone to decide. You have to talk to Luke.

CUT to Luke and Lorelai's bedroom

LUKE: (Sternly) The answer is no. And that's that. (Lorelai sighs)

CUT to dinner at the Crap Shack

LUKE: (To the Gilmores) Is this how it's going to be? (Lorelai is concerned)

EMILY: (Frowning) What on earth do you mean by that?!

RICHARD: (Gestures) I think we should all just calm down.

**VOICE OVER: Rory on the other hand, is occupied…**

KEN: Things seem to be looking up for you these days. (He gestures at a clueless Nate walking by)

RORY: (Unsure) What do you mean?

KEN: …the two of you seem to be getting along.

A scene from the Muse (café by the Courant)

NATE: (With a subtle smile, he barely looks at her) Thanks.

RORY: (Smiles) You're welcome.

**VOICE OVER: Stay tuned, as the series returns January 22nd on the CW. **  
---------------------------------------------  
See you in a couple of weeks. 


End file.
